


Honey Laced

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's teasing doesn't keep Saya's attention for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Laced

"Hayate! Hayate!" Yuuta called, fanning off Hayate on the ground. "Saya, I knew it, we should have told him about that one ingredient!" Yuuta said.

"Oh," Saya groaned in a detached frustration. "I'm getting sick of Hayate's food phobias! He ate a tomato before! A whole tomato! How could I know he'd pick up the small amount of honey we used!"

As Saya complained, Hikaru arrived nearby, running over to the scene. "What? What's going on? Hayate is-"

"Hikaru!" Saya said happily. Even though her and Yuuta's homemade candy had gotten a bad reaction from Hayate, they were sure to please Hikaru's sweet tooth. "Would you try some candy?"

"Is that what happened to Hayate? You're trying to poison us now?" Hikaru demanded.

"Of course not! What a stupid thing to say!" Saya shouted back.

"Not as stupid as feeding Hayate some honey laced poison."

"Candy! Not poison! Here, it's good, try some," Saya said, holding out a piece.

"Uh- You want to- She's force-feeding me poison!" Hikaru announced with a fake sense of urgency.

"As if anyone ever needs to FORCE-feed you anything!" Saya said, chasing after Hikaru. She finally grabbed him, tripping him to the ground, and holding him down as she waved the candy in front of him.

"I'll die! I know it!" Hikaru teased, but then opened his mouth and waited for the taste of Saya's sweets.

It never came. Saya had become completely disinterested in him as the older Hyuuga had entered the scene. "Saya! Hikaru! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Saya said, standing up and dusting herself off. She grabbed the box from Yuuta. "Yuuta and I made some candy. Would you like to try it?"

"I never placed you as a cook," Hyuuga mused.

"I helped a lot," Yuuta admitted.

"It's good, trust me, I've tried some," Saya said. She had made the candy after hearing from Yuuta that girls often gave home-made chocolate to boys that they liked on a special day. It was something to try. Maybe Hyuuga would like it, even if Hayate and Hikaru didn't.

"Hayate doesn't think so!" Hikaru shouted, still sitting on the ground. He was ignored.

"You're already tried it, have you?" Hyuuga said, placing an arm around Saya.

"Of course," Saya said.

"Then I'll," Hyuuga said, leaning closer to Saya. "Try here..." he said, pushing Saya's chin up as they kissed. Saya dropped the box, and stared at Hyuuga as it ended. "I liked it," he said.

"Right, right," Saya stammered, looking at the ground, then back at Hyuuga with a smile. They soon left.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, going to pick up the dropped box of candies and began to eat. "How come Saya lets Hyuuga get away with anything?" he muttered as he casually throwing some cold water on Hayate, who shuddered and sat up. "Then she gets on my case for everything!" he continued to complain.

"Saya really likes Hyuuga, right?" Yuuta said.

"It's disgusting," Hikaru said. As Yuuta reached for another candy, Hikaru pulled it back and held it up high. He'd prefer to keep Saya's confections to himself.


End file.
